Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to concrete delivery and ready mix concrete trucks, and more particularly, to an accessory for use with a concrete truck discharge boot for facilitating safe, efficient, and expeditious cleaning of the truck and chute area.
Background
Ready mix concrete trucks are expensive investments that yield a beneficial return over time, especially if operated and maintained in a manner to facilitate continued operation. That being said, it is recognizably well known that the inherent nature of concrete is to dry into a tough, non-yielding form on essentially any surface to which it is exposed. Thus, on a ready-mix concrete truck, over time, even small amounts of residue build one upon another, eventually leading to failure of components and even complete loss of operability for the mixing compartment itself.
Environmental concerns have led to the creation of numerous spill and splash guards, such as for adaptation to a dispensing chute, wherein such devices are generally directed toward protection of the area surrounding the chute. For example, shield style guards have been designed for utilization proximate the end of a dispensing chute in order to prevent unintended spillover. Such devices can be effective for their intended purpose; however, the level of realized protection for exposed truck surfaces is disadvantageously minimal.
A discharge boot, conversely, generally serves to protect and preserve the truck, as well as the immediately surrounding area from inadvertent spillage. Typically, the discharge boot is installed proximate the mixing drum and at the drop chute, wherein a plurality of interrelated and flexible flap members effectively funnel the ready-mix concrete from the drop chute to the dispensing chute. For the boot to maintain proper functionality, though, proper cleaning after each use is imperative. That is, without proper cleaning, concrete residue dries on the boot surfaces, as seen in FIG. 4, and hinders the flexible conformity to the chute contours. Over time and with improper cleaning, as additional residue builds, splashes of wet concrete escape to the surrounding environment, coat hydraulic fittings and couplings, as see in FIG. 5, and also land on painted surfaces of the truck, causing chipping and lending to functional failure, or at least to an overall poor appearance for the ready mix concrete truck.
Unfortunately, cleaning a discharge boot is a cumbersome and arduous task according to presently available methods. The truck operator must first typically access the dirty boot. Reaching up from the bottom is typically difficult, if not impossible, because the base of the drop chute is generally overhead and out of reach and climbing and/or standing on truck surfaces proximate thereto is a prohibited safety risk. In order to access the boot from above, it is necessary for the driver/operator to reach down into the drop chute. Since the extended length of the boot and the chute is greater than an individual reach range, a typical driver will utilize the handle of a hose nozzle to engage the edge of the boot, extending a length of hose down through the drop chute and boot. Because the boot is naturally wet at this stage, engagement is rendered even more difficult. Also, even when the boot is engaged, the driver must then twist and extend his body forward, bending over the drop chute to grasp the boot edge with his hand in order that he might manipulate the boot while spraying with water and washing there around.
Still further, the same manipulations must be completed at least one additional time in order to cleanse each side or flap of the boot. All of this time and effort, bending over, stretching and reaching can undoubtedly cause back injuries, headaches, musculoskeletal disorders (MSD's), and potentially dozens of other physical injuries as a result of the ergonomic risk factors that are caused, at least in part, by the awkward postures, repetitive twisting and bending.
Given the difficulty in accessing and cleaning the boot and surrounding area effectively, many ready-mix concrete truck operators become increasingly complacent and less diligent in boot cleaning efforts. This is coupled with the obvious safety risk presented by the necessary movements, and all in an industry that already has been recognized as having twice the rate of non-fatal, occupational injuries over general industry.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a boot accessory device that can facilitate effective and safe cleaning of a concrete discharge boot and related ready mix concrete truck, thereby avoiding the above-discussed disadvantages.